


Silk vs. Snowball

by wynnebat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24560497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat
Summary: The moment Justin opened his eyes he knew that the day already was going to be a trash heap—nothing else could explain why his beloved chihuahua was upchucking pieces of his beloved silk tie on his second favorite Persian rug.
Relationships: Justin Hammer/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Silk vs. Snowball

**Author's Note:**

> Can be considered part of the Hammer Time 'verse or a standalone. First sentence prompted by anonymous.

The moment Justin opened his eyes he knew that the day already was going to be a trash heap—nothing else could explain why his beloved chihuahua was upchucking pieces of his beloved silk tie on his second favorite Persian rug. Justin had a front row seat to the performance, lying on the carpet only a few feet away from the scene. He groaned, throwing his arm over his face and hoping that it was all just one terrible dream.

His misbehaving dog barked once, clearly pleased to see signs of life from her owner, and jumped onto his chest. Despite her small size, the unexpected attack took the air from his lungs. Justin steadied her with both hands as he coughed. She twisted out of his grip and pawed her way toward his face, which she licked with determination until Justin lifted her up into the air.

“Gross,” Justin groaned, making a face at her. “I raised you better than this, Snowball.”

From the way she squirmed and wagged her tail at him, Snowball did not seem to feel remorse for her actions. After looking her over to check for ill effects—thankfully, she didn’t seem sick from however much cloth she’d bitten off—Justin placed her down on his chest and pointed in the direction of the stinky and wet pieces of his tie on the other side of the rug.

“That tie is older than you are. Respect your elders.”

Snowball maneuvered out of his grip and launched herself off his chest. Justin stared up at the ceiling in hopes of ignoring reality, which was rather acrid-smelling, and considered getting up. He felt something wet against his hand and found his chihuahua in the middle of depositing a piece of his tie in his hand.

Justin patted her little head. “Thanks. You’re a horrible little creature. I love you.”

Snowball looked terribly pleased.

With a deep sigh, Justin gave into the fact that he would get no more rest. It was midday at least, sun shining brightly through the curtains of his bedroom window. His bed was made, untouched. Last night, Snowball had been at his side and Justin had settled onto the carpet to play with her for a while, throwing off his tie and unbuttoning his shirt. But he’d been tired and the carpet had been soft. The bed had seemed so far away. This was unfortunately a rather common occurrence. Snowball couldn’t jump up onto his bed, so she used her adorable wiles to get him to stay on the ground with her. Justin was close to buying her a step ladder to make her way up to his bed, but the tattered remnants of his pride, which resembled his tie’s current state, wouldn’t let him bend just yet.

The door to his bedroom opened. Justin expected his cleaning staff, which had seen him in much worse states, and got Tony, who… alright, he’d seen him at his worst a few times, too. Tony looked good, if visibly tired; Justin had missed him in the week that he’d been gone. He hadn’t been expecting Tony back for another few days. It looked like Iron Man had exceeded all expectations.

Tony didn’t immediately step into the room, though he gave the scene an amused look. “Should I ask?”

“No,” Justin replied. It wasn’t a whine, but it may have shared a few notes with one.

Tony grinned. “I’m going to anyway. Over breakfast. Come on, you look like you could use some coffee.”

With that enticement—and that of seeing Tony again—Justin stood up from the couch, collecting his dog in the process. The day was looking up already.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm also on [Tumblr](https://wynnefic.tumblr.com/).


End file.
